Beastly Buddy
by RandallBeast19
Summary: Mikey and Bunsen are making the most of their summer vacation, enjoying each other's company and have plenty of wacky fun together. After warming Bunsen up from a brain freeze, the two of them have some cute snuggle fun together. Bunsen's the perfect beastly boy when it comes to cute snuggle action and blasting plenty of confetti forth.


**Let's get back to Bunsen, shall we? I love the nutty confetti spewing beast, made my fandom persona after him! ;) Let me show Bunsen my thanks by writing another one-shot about him, with plenty of cute fluffy action for he and his human buddy! Let's get Bunsen to squeal!**

* * *

**~Beastly Buddy~**

Staying with Bunsen was such a blast. It's summer and Mikey Monroe's making the most of his summer vacation with his beastly buddy, relaxing in Bunsen's plush bed and looking around at his surroundings, growing accustomed to his wacky and nutty monstrous surroundings. Living with Bunsen for three months sure had it's perks, especially when the air conditioner would get really cold, it makes for some cute snuggle moments between the two boys.

They'd just gotten done taking advantage of a recent wind that blown by using Bunsen as a makeshift kite, as he sprouted bat-like wings from his arms that kept him flying, with Mikey having a string tied to his leg, both of them making the most of their fun in the park. Bunsen was even able to take Mikey up for a little flight, allowing the boy to hang onto him as they flew throughout Muckledunk, reenacting a scene from a movie they recently watched.

"I wonder what's taken Bunsen so long? Hope he hasn't eaten another ice cream truck again." pondered Mikey as he laughed, remembering how Bunsen's love for ice cream got the beast into eating a whole ice cream truck just because it looked like an ice pop on wheels.

Suddenly, Mikey got his answer when Bunsen kicks the door open to his bedroom, grinning and holding a pile of ice cream treats and ice pops in his arms. "So happy!" Bunsen squealed happily, tossing all the frozen treats in his mouth and swallowing them whole, clutching his furry belly and sticking his tongue out. However, he flash froze in seconds. "Ah! Brain freeze!" He screamed to his horror.

Knowing that Bunsen could shatter from his brain freezes, Mikey plugged up a hairdryer and used it to thaw Bunsen out from his brain freeze, saving him from having to put his furry friend back together again.

"That was a close one, buddy! You might wanna eat your ice cream slowly to keep from flash freezing." replied Mikey, putting the hairdryer away and hugging Bunsen, using his own body heat to warm the beast up.

Despite having fur, Bunsen still needed to be warmed up, otherwise it could result in some very destructive weather, like blizzards from cold sensations, hurricanes from sneezing with booger hail, and earthquakes from violent coughing fits. Bunsen getting a cold was no laughing matter, though chicken soup didn't really help beasts, Bunsen sure liked the taste of it and drank every last bit of it from the pot.

"Aw, Mikey, you don't need to warm me up. I'm already warm enough with my fur." smiled Bunsen, touched by Mikey's care towards him and returning the embrace, sprouting four extra arms and hugging him back in thanks.

"Believe me, Bunsen, don't want my best friend getting a summer cold and besides, we can't have fun if you get yourself all sneezing and shivery." replied Mikey, running his fingers through Bunsen's soft, beautiful fur and ruffling his mess of blue hair on top his furry head. "Plus, it gives me an excuse to hug you too."

Giggling and shooting confetti from his head spout, Bunsen let his furry tail become as a springy as a bed spring, bouncing them onto his plush bed. It made hugging all the more comfortable when on a plush bed, with Bunsen cuddling up to Mikey and basking in the warmth of his embrace, using his own fur to warm Mikey up as they hugged and cuddled together on the bed.

"I still remember the forth step to finding your inner beast, eat ice cream, a lot of it." laughed Mikey, remembering how he took his first steps towards unlocking his inner beast, getting to enjoy a fun as heck time with Bunsen doing all seven steps.

"Actually, eat all of it, Mikey. But I'd share some ice cream with you." smiled Bunsen, nuzzling Mikey's face and snuggling into his shirt, sprouting close to twenty arms and using them to keep his human buddy warmly embraced as they hugged. "And more arms means more hugs! So happy!"

Mikey couldn't get enough of his furry friend, adoring Bunsen and all of his wacky powers. It's no wonder why they practically consider one another as brothers, they're as close as two best buds can get and stick to each other like glue, though thankfully they don't have glue on them because Bunsen doesn't need to have any painful waxing happen.

"We can use that internal clock so you don't brain freeze." suggested Mikey, placing his hand against Bunsen's furry chest and rubbing him there, laughing as Bunsen closes his eyes and wags his furry tail happily.

Was it possible for Bunsen to get anymore cute? He's such a cute and cuddly beast, especially having such soft fur that made it perfect to snuggle against him. Even though it was summer, Mikey found comfort when it came to snuggling with Bunsen, who loved being snuggled, especially when it came to sleepy time.

"No, it would mean I won't get thawed out and hugged by my favorite human best friend." laughed Bunsen, ruffling Mikey's hair and getting it all messy, as Bunsen laughed and stuck his tongue out, shooting confetti.

Bunsen giggled and squirmed around playfully in Mikey's embrace, licking his face like an overly affectionate puppy excited to see his owner return from a trip does. Shooting another blast of confetti, Bunsen and Mikey rolled around on the bed as they basked in their loving embrace. Smiling, Mikey threw his arms snugly around the furry beast's torso and stretching his body out like putty.

"We've got a friendship that's super nutty, let's have an even nuttier hug!" squealed Bunsen, his stretched out body snaking around Mike in the form of a special kind of hug, keeping his best friend in the best kind of a hug a beast can give his human buddy.

"You really are so cuddly and fluffy, Bunsen. I love you so much!" happily screamed Mikey, snuggling into Bunsen's fur as he held onto his beastly buddy, almost protectively as he savored the affectionate moment between them.

When Mikey said he loved him, it always brought Bunsen to tears when he heard it. Squealing and transforming into a rocket, Bunsen blasts off from the bed and explodes up in the ceiling, with lots of explosions and colorful faces of Bunsen exploding throughout the room. Floating back down and smiling, Mikey caught Bunsen in his arms and cuddling him in arms, nuzzling his face as Bunsen shot confetti and hugged back.

"I love you too. You make me so happy when you love me, Mikey! I love you!" squealed Bunsen while giggling, wagging his furry tail and blowing his hair back, sighing contently as Mikey put on a pair of earmuffs. "I'm so happy, I wanna let out my Beast Roar!"

Leaping out of Mikey's arms, Bunsen used his Beast Roar to tear the very fabric of space-time, becoming his adorable and cuddly as heck baby self. Mikey, unaffected because of the earmuffs, picked baby Bunsen up and cradled him in his arms, tickling his furry belly and laughing, as Bunsen babbles cutely and squeals, doing another Beast Roar and returning to normal.

"Your Beast Roar is such a cool power, Bunsen, it makes you even more adorable!" laughed Mikey, hugging Bunsen close and rubbing his furry belly, smiling as Bunsen squirms and shoots confetti while laughing.

"Aw, Mikey, you're gonna make me pop from how happy I am! Even happier!" squealed Bunsen, tackling Mikey onto the bed and snuggling close to his human buddy, using his fur to keep him warmly snuggled close to him.

The air conditioner came on full blast, with Mikey and Bunsen cuddling closer to each other, sharing the warmth, despite being close to ninety degrees outside, it felt so nice to snuggle together and with the air on, it's so perfect to snuggle. Bunsen pulled Mikey closer, burying his face into his shirt and sighing contently. He felt Mikey's arms on his furry back, rubbing him there, with Bunsen letting out such a cute noise as he basks in the moment with Mikey.

"That cool air feels so nice, Bunsen. It's like getting the ultimate embrace and staying cool at the same time! It's a mix of cute and awesome!" smiled Mikey, giggling as Bunsen begins nuzzling him and rubbing his face against him like a cat, showing his affection and love in his own beastly way.

There's no question about it, Bunsen's the perfect best friend. So adorable, cuddly, and nutty as all heck, the wackiness was so incredible, Mikey was just as addicted to the wackiness of the beastly lifestyle just as Bunsen was addicted to his ice cream.

"Hey, Bunsen, how happy is my favorite nutty beast buddy getting?" asked Mikey, smirking as he enjoyed getting to play around with Bunsen, grabbing Bunsen and holding his beastly friend up high.

"Super mega happy! Toss me up high, Mikey!" squealed Bunsen, laughing and screaming as Mikey tosses him up in the air and catching him right as he falls back down. "So happy, so much happiness!"

Showing his happiness in full force, Bunsen sprouted his multiple arms and jumps, his head spout erupting tons and tons of cupcakes, with Bunsen smiling at his cute display of his powers. Mikey laughed as he grabbed one of the cupcakes, eating it as he laid back with Bunsen in the bed, ruffling his furry buddy's messy blue hair and running his fingers through it, getting Bunsen excited as he shot confetti at the affectionate actions.

"Mikey, I'm gonna erupt confetti like a volcano if you keep that up!" squealed Bunsen, squirming playfully in his human friend's embrace, basking in the affectionate moment and wiggling around excitedly.

Bunsen's excitement was all too awesome, nothing like having a cute confetti spewing beast for a buddy. He always wondered where the confetti came from, but even Bunsen didn't know. Still, it was such a cute little power his beastly buddy possessed. He couldn't get enough of the adorable beast he calls his best friend, Bunsen's such an incredible friend to have.

Taking a moment, Mikey and Bunsen cuddled even closer to each other, with Bunsen using his multiple arms to keep his human buddy warmly embraced. Mikey wasted no time in snuggling into Bunsen's fur, enjoying the scent of it and the incredible softness and warmth that came off the furry beast he adored and loved. He held onto Bunsen tighter, pressing him close, as Bunsen shot confetti and balloons, giggling and hugging back just as tightly.

"Why do you have to be as cuddly looking as possible?" asked Mikey, amused by the fun he has with Bunsen and enjoying their affectionate snuggle session. Bunsen's so adorable.

"Because I'm so happy and I've got the greatest best friend ever!" happily squealed Bunsen, shooting confetti and snuggling into Mikey more and more, letting out a cute noise as he hugs him ever so tightly. "So happy! Our friendship so intense, even when we sleep in tents!"

Leaping from Mikey's arms, a tent pops out from Bunsen's head spout and sets itself up, with Bunsen jumping into the tent and going to sleep, snoring cutely. Mikey smiled and joined his beastly buddy in the tent, cuddling up to Bunsen and hugging him warmly, finding no need for a pillow and blanket, Bunsen's fur is soft and warm enough to sleep on, especially the feeling of security having six arms wrapped around him.

Seconds later, Bunsen's beastly appetite came out in full force, leaping from the tent and clutching his furry belly as it rumbles. Mikey got up and grabbed Bunsen's hand, as the two boys ran out of the room and went down to the kitchen to grab themselves a bite to eat. He remembered that one time they were eating spaghetti and Bunsen ate seven bowls of it when they were at some Italian restaurant.

"Hope my mom put out a big feast of food! I'm so hungry!" squealed Bunsen, racing Mikey to the kitchen, though with his beastly appetite, he's the faster runner. Nobody better come between Bunsen and food.

"After lunch, we can grab some ice cream, Bunsen. And this time, I'll make sure you won't get a brain freeze." replied Mikey, putting a hand on Bunsen's arm and ruffling his messy blue hair, smiling as Bunsen stopped and giggled.

Happy and touched by Mikey's love for him, Bunsen got teary eyed and his his eyes popped out from his sockets, wrapping lovingly around Mikey and pulling him into a cute eye hug, hugging him tightly while looking in his ears. Mikey sighed and relaxed into the loving embrace, as Bunsen released him from from the eye hug and hugged him again, shooting confetti and squealing happily.

"Aw, I love you, Mikey! I love humans so much, especially you!" giggled Bunsen, shooting confetti and licking his human buddy's face.

"I love you too, Bunsen! You'll always be my best beastly friend!" laughed Mikey, wiping the slobber off his face and giving Bunsen another loving hug.

Hugging Mikey back, Bunsen shot confetti and balloons, and grabbed Mikey's hand, dragging him into the kitchen. No matter what crazy adventures and wacky antics they partake in, Bunsen and Mikey always have each other, they're brothers and the best of friends. Bunsen loves Mikey and in turn, he loves him back very much. Bunsen's the happiest beast in the world, with the best human buddy ever who makes him blast so much confetti from his head spout.

**The end.**

* * *

**My inner beast is showing in full force! *shot confetti* I'm just as wacky and nutty as Bunsen, the nuttiest and wackiest beastly boy ever! I love Bunsen! *sprouts multiple arms, bounces around on my furry tail* Hope you all enjoyed my beastly story, and please be sure to review and favorite not only for me, but for Bunsen! He's too cute to say no to! Anyway, back to Monsters University I go and to Randall and Art! BeastlyBat93, signing off!**


End file.
